Kagome's Heartache
by yohkoSan
Summary: Inuyasha is killed, leaving Kagome all alone. But he promises to return, and she's waiting for him.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I wish I did! * glares jealously at Rumko Takahashi *  
  
Beta's Note: This was helahard to edit! Bow down to my l337 grammar 5|1llz! ~Luceid  
  
Kagome's Heartache  
Prologue  
  
It was a dark, moonless night. The little village was silent; everyone was either sleep or going over plans for planting season. The cherry blossoms gently fell to the ground while the willows swayed in the small breeze. But silent as it was, two voice disturbed this tranquil scene.  
  
"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU'D STAY HERE!" shouted a girl wearing clothes untimely to the feudel age kimonos.  
  
"WHO GIVES A FUCK! IT'S MY DECISION TO GO WHERE I WANT, WENCH!" yelled a boy, with his dark hair, and a red kimono that stood out, even in the darkness.  
  
"But Inuyasha what if.....what if you...." She trailed of then, and started sobbing wildly.  
  
"Kagome.. I ... I just dont want you to get hurt. If i ever knew that you..." Inuyasha didn't finish his statement. He just flatly turned on his heel on walked away.  
  
"INU YASHA!! YOU DON'T HAVE YOUR DEMON BLOOD RIGHT NOW! IF YOU DIE, I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" screeched Kagome between sobs.  
  
Inuyasha just stopped, turned to face her, and cocked his head to the side. "Inuyasha...I....I...." Kagome said, almost inaudible. But Inuyasha easily heard her. He moved towards her, and then, to her astonishment, he pulled her to him. He hugged her tenderly and and put his lips near her ear and whispered, "I think I get you Kagome, but this is something I have to do. Do me a favor, and go back to your time, because if you get hurt, I..." But Kagome didn't allow him to finish. She roughly pushed him away. "INUYASHA, I HATE YOU! IF YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST GO LEAVE THEN GO! I DON'T CARE! I HOPE YOU DIE!" She screamed. Her words were like arrows that shot through Inu yasha's heart, and he didn't know what to say. He just turned and left, leaving the sobbing kagome behind. 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: //this means thoughts//  
  
Kagome's Heart Ache Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Inuyasha rushed through the forest known by his name. If he wanted to get this done, he had to get it done soon. His mind kept repeating those words Kagome had said earlier, //"I DON'T CARE! I HOPE YOU DIE!"// His heart had never ached so much before. Her words had been so sorrowful when she said them. Maybe she had had a point.  
  
//Maybe I should just die. Maybe I should just leave, never come back. I have nothing left, nothing left...// "...but Kagome." Inu yasha whispered into the dark night. //Maybe I should go back....// "NO, NEVER!! IF THAT WENCH THINKS I'LL BE HER DOG...ARGH! I HOPE SHE BURNS UP IN HELL!" //But you care for her, don't you?// nagged that little voice in his head. "I don't know.not anymore...not after-"  
  
Inu yasha stopped his conversation with himself. His sensitive ears had heard something.  
  
He turned and saw a 10-foot youkai right in front of him.  
  
A Snake youkai to be exact.  
  
"Damnit!" "Where's the jewel! GIVE ME THE JEWEL!!" "Same old story. I'm sorry, but you have to die." Inuyasha unsheathed the untransformed tetsuaiga and stood before the beast. The youkai lunged at Inuyasha, but he dodged and flung the untransformed tetsuaiga towards the snake. It just barely went in, but the youkai still screamed in pain.  
  
"GIVE ME THE JEWEL!!!"  
  
"YOU PEACE OF SHIT, YOU'LL NEVER GET IT!"  
  
Inuyasha then ran towards the youkai, and Inuyasha saw red.  
  
"Gotcha," Inu yasha gasped, he just realized that while he had killed the youkai, the damn beast had gotten him too. He staggered stood, and painfuly pulled the fang of the youkai out of his side. "I have no chance.I... I have to tell her...I..." Then everything went black.  
  
*************************** At the Village ************************  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome sobbed suddenly. She had just had a terrible feeling in her heart. Could Inuyasha be.....? No. She wasn't going to allow herself to think that. She already felt bad enough saying all that stuff to him earlier. "Inuyasha, INUYASHA!" Kagome had that terrible feeling again and turned to the direction Inuyasha had gone previously.  
  
************************* Back to Inuyasha *************************  
  
"I have to get to Kagome! I have to...." Inuyasha had just awoken, and he smelt Kagome. Her sweet scent was approaching, and fast. Then she was there.  
  
Kagome was mortified at the site before her. There lay Inuyasha, in his human form, and covered in blood, his blood.  
  
Then it hit her. He wasn't going to make it.  
  
"Inu...Inuyasha! NO! INUYASHA!" wailed Kagome. She threw herself on him and sobbed wildly.  
  
"Ka..Kagome."  
  
"Inuyasha....."  
  
"kagome...I....I'm sorry"  
  
"No, dont be! I should be sorry, I was the one who."  
  
Inuyasha didn't let her finish. He put his blood stained finger to her lips. Then he reached up and gave her a tender kiss. Kagome was shocked. She didn't know what to do, but she knew she didn't want him to die. She squeezed him gently while sobbing quietly.  
  
"Ka...Kagome. I shouldn't have ... I should have listened. I need to tell you..."  
  
"Inuyasha, I told you not to be sorry! We have to get you to Kaede, she can..."  
  
"NO! I want , I want to stay here with- I want to be with you when I die. I want to know you were here when I'm dead. Just so I can go to hell peacefully."  
  
//Dead// Kagome thought. She shrugged off the thought. She couldn't let him, she wouldn't let him. She loved him. Had she just said that to herself? she did , but what about him.  
  
"Inuyasha...?"  
  
"Yeah, Kagome."  
  
"Can you promise me something."  
  
"Sure, anything."  
  
"Promise, promise me you'll come back. Say you come back, say it.please!"  
  
She began to cry again but Inuyasha pulled her against him. He couldn't stand it. He would tell her.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha could barely breath, let alone speak, but he had to. "Kagome, I promise. And I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything I've done and said to you, all the shit I put you through. I should burn in hell, but I promise, I'll come back to you. Just watch. I just want to say...I ...I." but then he was gone. Kagome held his lifeless body, held him and cried. She was there all night. 


	3. Chapter 2

Kagome's Heart Ache Chapter 2  
  
Kagome stood there under the cherry blossoms. Her hair tousled by the wind. She watched as they threw Inuyasha's ashes into the wind, just as she requested. She cried quietly and just stood there, watching. She still wore her blood stained uniform from the night before. He had bled so much. And his wounds , they were so deep. She had also noticed Inuyasha remained somewhat human after his death, only his dog like ears had converted back. she had kept a small lock of his hair, which she tied to a small necklace that Inuyasha himself had given her.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
Kagome sighed heavily. How would she cope with his loss? How could she live on? What if she...Kagome just trailed off. She snapped back when she heard her companions' voices.  
  
"Lady Kagome, how are you fairing?"  
  
"Oh, Lord Miroku.Ok I guess." Kagome just stared into the sky.  
  
//I do hope she's ok. Hmm.She looks quite beautiful for her state.//  
  
*buak*  
  
"Hi Kagome-chan!"  
  
"Hi sango"  
  
"Lady Sango, I did not know you could read minds."  
  
"I cant, you had you hand on Kagome's butt."  
  
Miroku just laughed nervously. He couldn't even help his perverted ways even during Kagome's sorrow. Kagome just looked at her companions and smiled. //Only they can put a smile on my face at a time like this, but still...// Kagome thought.  
  
Then suddenly, Shippo apeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Kagome!!!! Where were you!? I missed you!!" Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms and curled up into his usual position. "Shippo..." Then Kagome started to cry, but not totally for Inuyasha, but for Shippo. What could she do for him now? How could she care for him? What would happen if she.Kagome just shrugged those thoughts off. No, she'd stay with Shippo forever, and wait for Inuyasha's return.  
  
******************* Later On. ******************* "Lady Kagome! You will be returning to your time?!" Asked Miroku, a bit shocked. "Yes, I'm going to take Shippo with me. Just for his safety." "Kagome-chan, I know what you're going through. Please stay here, we can talk about...." Miroku just glared at Sango, beckoning her to stop immediately. Kagome's tears started to well up in her eyes. She had felt it coming; emotional break down. Inuyasha's bloody body, his human form with his hanyou ears, his lips on hers, his blood, him dead, dead.  
  
She hated that word. She wish it never existed. She wished she could have stopped it. She could have done something.  
  
"I'm fine" She lied to them."I'll be okay, d'ont worry. I'll be back soon." She hugged Sango, and almost hugged Miroku but rethinks it and gave him a hand shake instead. She gently put Shippo into her pack and crawled over the edge of the well, and then she looked back.  
  
"Sayonara, Miroku. Sayanara, Sango." And she jumped in, back to her time. "Lord Miroku, do you think she heal?" "I don't know, have you." it was a flat statement. Just to make a point. "I see your point." Sango look at him, remembering her village, her loss. But she had him, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara and...she was about to say 'Inuyasha' but I guess Inu yasha's death wasn't just Kagome's loss, but all of ours. 


End file.
